I'll Always Be Right There
by Lindsey Grissom
Summary: CG of course! some more fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did I would make the characters do everything I put in my stories.  
  
The song is called 'I'll Always Be Right There' by Michelle Branch and I was listening to it one day and the idea for this story came into my head. This is my first Songfic and I hope you like it.  
  
Summary : A bit more fluff Spoilers: Just Gils hearing problems, I haven't watched the last episode yet but this is how I would have Catherine find out.  
  
I'll Always Be Right There  
  
The lights were out in his office; everyone had gone home ages ago when shift ended. So he sat there in the dark, alone. Thinking and hoping that she hadn't left.  
  
*When you're all alone, And you need a light. Someone to guide you, Through the night.*  
  
Suddenly a bright light burst into the room. His eyes shut momentarily in response to the light. There was a click as the door shut again and the room was once again thrown into darkness. Thinking that he was alone again he allowed the tears in his eyes to fall from his eyes, a sudden fade out of his hearing stopping him from hearing her voice and swift movements as she walked towards the sobbing man.  
  
*Just remember, That I am here, To hold you close And dry your tears.*  
  
She gently placed her hand on his cheek a wiped away his tears. He jumped at her touch, not knowing she was in the room with him. Although he couldn't see her, he knew it was her. From the smoothness of her skin on his to the softness of her touch, he knew it was the person he was waiting for.  
  
*And just when you thought you were falling. Well you know, I'll always be right there.*  
  
Switching on his desk lamp, she saw his face for the first time since entering the office. His eyes glistened with tears, but didn't shine like usual, in his eyes she cold see into his deepest feelings. She saw the sadness, the pain and then for a brief second she saw something more, but it was gone before she knew what it was, as his walls went up around his feelings and his eyes no longer showed any emotions. He was once again a 'robot'  
  
*When you're all alone, And you need a friend, Someone to help you, To the end. When you need someone, To catch when you fall.*  
  
He saw the concern and worry in her face as she watched him, he felt a tingle as her hand continued to stork his cheek and she stared into his eyes. It was as though she could see into his soul. He wondered if she could tell by looking into his eyes, how much he needed her; how much he loved her, no she was just a friend, that was all. With that last thought he felt the barriers rise around his heart. He stood and turned towards the wall, staring at his butterfly collection. He sensed her stand behind him and walk to stand next to him.  
  
*I'll be there through it all. *  
  
"Sorry Cath, I didn't mean to do that, I didn't realise you were there, I .err.thought you had left." He muttered to her, still facing the wall, unable to look her in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Gil? You've been acting weird for weeks and then I find you in here alone in the dark and you don't even notice when I walk in." She paused, looking at him. "Look at me Gil." Slowly his gaze moved from the wall and met hers. "Please let me in. You've always been there for me, let me be there for you" There was almost a pleading tone in her voice.  
  
He looked away again before speaking. "I'm going deaf, Cath. It's the same disease my mother had and now it's happening to me. I wanted to tell you before but it meant admitting it to myself and then it started to affect me work, which is why I have been acting weird at work, and why I didn't know you were here because I couldn't hear you." When he had finished he turned to look at her again. Her head was forward and her eyes staring at the ground. He softly placed his hand under her head and tilted her head back so her eyes met his. Her eyes were filled with tears and before they could fall she pulled him into a tight embrace, to which he gratefully accepted and relaxed, allowing his own tears to fall along with hers.  
  
*And just when you thought you were loosing. Well you know, ill always be right there.*  
  
She was the first to pull away, wiping away the last remains of her tears from he eyes with the back of her hand she stared at him.  
  
"You should have told me. You shouldn't have gone through this alone."  
  
"I know," he replied, "I didn't want to worry you with my problems when you already had your own."  
  
*And I'll be there. Through the good times And the bad. And well be there, For each other. Cause you're the best friend I ever had.*  
  
"Gil, Its just that I thought our friendship was, I don't know, I was hoping it was becoming something more, but then you started moving further away, you didn't come round anymore, you didn't even seem to notice me and I thought that. well. I thought that there was someone else and you didn't need me anymore. And it hurt Gil, to be pushed away by someone you trust with your life, someone." She was silenced by his lips brushing against hers. "I love you." He said in a soft voice so only she would hear.  
  
A new lot of tears sprung into both their eyes with the last words he spoke. And he enveloped her with his arms.  
  
*And just when you thought you were falling. We'll you know I'll always be right there. Whenever you need me. I'll always be right there.*  
  
He was the first to pull away this time, pulling her towards the couch beside the door. Sitting back down, he kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his arms once again.  
  
"Everything will be fine." She said to him.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered as she lowered her head to rest on his chest. His eyes began to close as he fell into the first sleep he had had for weeks.  
  
*I'll always be right there.*  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
Please review I enjoy reading them so much.  
  
And thanks to 'The Madhatter' for the reviews, yes I really am only 15. I really appreciated the comments made.  
  
Thanks to 'Shadoo' for your review as well. 


End file.
